The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by BrokenAngelWings83
Summary: College was hard, but what was harder yet was not sharing their feelings for each other. Will Ichigo and Orihime express their love to one another before it's too late? [IchiHime] Not an AU. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**_

**A/N**: So I felt like writing a new IchiHime fanfic while revamping my story Good to You. Yes, this story is loosely based on the song by Brand New: The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows. It was a favorite song of mine in college. God... I feel old now, if none of you remember that song!

**Chapter 1: **

_Wasted Words_

_We kept it safe and slow_

_The quiet things that no one ever knows..._

_**~0~**_

Standing in his dorm, the orange haired man ran his long fingers through his spikey hair. He let out a deep sigh, looking out the window. It was snowing. _Wonderful, just what I need today, _Ichigo Kurosaki thought bitterly.

Grabbing his coat and book bag, he opened the door to run off to his first class. The co-ed dorms were interesting, to say the least. Ichigo would ignore the flirtatious women that casted glances his way and giggled around him. He had no interest in those types of girls. At the moment, if he was honest with himself, he only had his mind set on one woman.

Orihime Inoue.

She was his close friend from high school, and since their senior year, he had fallen deeply, madly in love with her.

They had chosen to go to the same college in Karakura. Well rather, Ichigo had decided to stay close to Orihime to keep an eye on her. She always needed protection, in his eyes. Ever since she was taken to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo had felt a fierce need to watch over her. His feelings began for her then, though he didn't want to acknowledge them at the time.

It seemed complicated. The woman was too kind, too sweet and too angelic for a foul-mouthed bastard like him. There was no way she felt anything towards him, right? If he did tell her, they would only be wasted words.

_**~0~**_

Orihime looked at herself in the full length mirror and smoothed out her slightly wrinkled sweater. She narrowed her stormy-grey eyes a bit, examining her reflection before sighing. _As usual,_ she thought, _this is as good as it's going to get._

She was annoyed with herself, mostly because she let a wool sweater get wrinkled, but also because she had class with Ichigo today. And he'd have to see her... like this. She threw her hands up in frustration, looking down at her form-fitting, boot-cut jeans and small, sock covered feet. When had she become so critical of her appearance? Orihime caught her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it thoughtfully. The answer was obvious. Since her first year of college.

Oh yes, it was very clear. So apparent when she entered the co-ed dorms and saw Ichigo being fawned over by drooling girls. His scowl had been more present than ever before as the young women giggled and gushed to each other about how hot he was. Orihime stood there and listened to every hushed female voice talk about how they were going to land him as a date or boyfriend or husband... whatever. A blush had crept onto her cheeks, and she felt defeated at the same time. Ichigo had never shown the slightest interest in her. Oh sure, he was very protective of her, like a valiant knight protecting a damsel. He'd saved her numerous times, gone to hell and back just to rescue her, even came back from the dead...

Still, she didn't know for sure how he felt. He couldn't possibly feel the same way she did, right? After all, she had been hopelessly lost in love with him since she was in her mid-teens. She watched him protect and save many of their friends. How was she any different to him?

Many times, she was told by Tatsuki that Ichigo was a 'brainless idiot that was blind and oblivious to not notice' Orihime. It was her best friend's way of comforting and mollifying her when she doubted herself. She missed Tatsuki right now, more than ever. Orihime grabbed her backpack and pulled on her boots, mustering a cheery smile before opening the door and grabbing her down jacket. It was snowing, and she'd be late for class if she prattled on any longer about first year, Ichigo or her best friend.

Slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder gently, she fished into the pocket of it first to get her keys and lock her dorm room. Thank goodness for grants and scholarships. She wouldn't be in college without it. Hearing the click of the lock, she pulled the keyring out of the door and placed it back in the pocket.

As she turned and began to step away from the door, she ran into a hard, warm wall. Orihime gasp, her fingers clenching against the 'wall' as she began to wonder where that came from before she felt the undeniable muscles beneath. A deep chuckle rumbled from what was now apparent to her as a chest of a man and she let out a squeak of surprise before looking up. Deep brown, amber flecked eyes that usually were more narrowed, watched her with some kind of amusement.

"Sorry, Orihime." Ichigo said in a deep baritone. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, Ichigo." She breathed. "I wasn't watching where I was going... sorry."

Ichigo shook his head, smirking slightly. The usual scowl that lined his brows and mouth seemed to have disappeared as Orihime watched him with her large, grey eyes. She blinked as she felt the weight on her shoulder get lighter. Ichigo chuckled again at her curious glance. "We'll be late. I'll carry your books... try to keep up."

Orihime let out a soft giggle, stepping along side of the man who was the object of her affections. At times like this, she could invision herself as his girlfriend, walking side by side to class, occasionally linking hands, kissing before...

She shook her head violently all of a sudden to purge those thoughts from her mind. _No, Orihime! Not now!_ She thought to herself. They crossed the campus in the falling snow, dragonsbreath lifting with every exhale from the pair's lips as they walked at a steady pace. Ichigo stole glances down at the auburn woman beside him. Her eyes seemed to have glazed over in a daydream... or something... while they walked. A frown pulled at his lips. If she didn't start paying attention soon, she was likely to trip. Ichigo's protective nature reared its head and he spoke up.

"Orihime? Earth to Orihime."

"Eh?" She blinked, looking up at Ichigo. His breath caught in the back of his throat as she graced him with her beautiful smile. This smile, one he liked to think she saved only for him, made his insides warm. Shit, he was getting hot under his jacket when it had to be fucking ten below zero outside.

His face flushed a bit, "Daydreaming again?" He uttered that quietly.

It was Orihime's turn to blush. "Mm, a little. Well, I was just thinking about the homework we had to do in English Literature last night and nearly lost my train of thought about it and then those pesky blue men may come and steal my papers and-..."

Ichigo shook his head. _Same ol' Orihime._ While he was distracted by his own thoughts, he heard a sudden squeak from the woman beside him, only to see her slipping on ice. Ichigo quickly caught her, before sliding on the non-salted walkway that led up to the entrance of their class. He fell flat on his ass, with Orihime... straddling his waist. Some how the woman's large chest had landed on his face, practically smothering him.

Around them, a roar of laughter errupted. Sniggering from other classmates and cat-calls and whistles filled the area. Orihime wanted to crawl under a rock, Ichigo... well all he could do was pray that the blood that heated his face didn't try to wander southwards.

Orihime's face was a deep crimson as she tried to hide behind the long red bangs that framed her delicate face. A muffled voice came from under her bosom, confusing her for a moment before she knew who it was. She squeaked again, jumping back to reveal a flushed faced Ichigo, gasping for air.

A crowd had formed around them, laughing and pointing at the misfortune of the two. Once he regained his breath, a dark scowl formed on his face and he glared at the group around him and Orihime. The laughter stopped, hands dropped and people moved away from the pair in either fear or unamusement.

Orihime began to stand, a bit wobbly on her own two feet. She slipped again, falling back on the snow covered grass, now. Ichigo sighed softly, shaking his head and got up to help Orihime.

Once he had a firm grip around her wrist, he helped her stand, cautiously walking with her into the classroom. As they entered the room, laughter began to errupt again. Ichigo's glare and scowl grew darker as he put down Orihime's backpack on a table that lined every theater-style seat in the auditorium. He turned to face Orihime, who had yet to sit down.

"What is it?" He asked, his featurely softening as tunnel-vision took over while he watched her.

"I-ichigo..."

"Hmm?" He tilted his head slightly, regarding her.

"Feel a draft, buddy?" Came a laughing male voice beside him.

Ichigo turned to shout at the guy who had no name that he could remember at the time.

Orihime's lovely features were still a dusky shade of deep pink.

And then Ichigo felt cold air hit his backside._ Fucking hell! _

He had split his pants...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm glad so many people liked the first chapter. It was fun to write. Much love to **Renji4eva** like always. Also, love to my beta reader! You rock, **Bliss**!

**Chapter 2: **_Today's the day we drop down..._

_Fucking hell..._ Ichigo muttered to himself as he walked through the snow with his warm jacket now securely tied about his waist so that no one could see the rip in his jeans. Orihime walked quietly beside him as he fumed. Class had long let out and they were walking to the next building where they would soon part ways for the day. She heard him continue to murmur darkly to himself as he carried both their book bags.

"Ichigo..." Orihime started.

Ichigo promptly was pulled out of the darkness and into the light just from the gentleness in her voice. He looked down at her, his features becoming more soft. "Sorry, Orihime... I didn't mean to ruin your day with my bad mood."

Orihime laughed melodically. "I was going to apologize."

He raised an orange brow at her, "Why would you do that?"

"Eh, well heh..." She began to say with a sound of nervous laughter as she rubbed the back of her hair self-consciously. "I'm such a klutz and if I hadn't slipped you wouldn't have ripped your pants trying to catch me, heh."

Ichigo shook his head as a slight smile tilted the corners of his lips. "Orihime, that wasn't your fault. I couldn't just let you fall, right? Tatsuki would come all the way back from Osaka just to kill me if you broke your leg or something."

Orihime giggled softly at the mention of her best friend and pictured the karate champion stomping up to Ichigo with an angry glare. "Yeah, she would be mad."

Ichigo snorted, "Mad? She'd be livid. She would beat me senseless, ask you to heal me and then beat me into a bloody pulp all over again."

Orihime's laughter abruptly stopped, her bright grey eyes dulling as a ghost of a memory flashed before her eyes. Grimmjow forcing her to heal Ichigo just so he could kill him... Ichigo turning into a monster... Ichigo dying after Ulquiorra blasting a cero through his chest... Ichigo coming back from the dead as a full-blown hollow...

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and looked back to where she was frozen in place. "Orihime?"

The young woman was able to shake herself out of it. "Hmm?"

His eyes narrowed in concern as he studied her. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, Ichigo."

"Orihime... please don't say 'nothing'. I know you, I know when something is wrong. Please tell me?" He tried with a calm tone.

She looked up at him as he neared her. She caught her plump bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on the flesh lightly. "I can't, not here."

Ichigo's irises seemed to darken to burnished bronze as he watched her closely. Fire of determination ignited when she spoke and he leaned down to her. "Alright, tell me after classes are over. I'll meet you at the dorms." It wasn't a request. It wasn't a demand. It was just a fact now, and she knew he wouldn't let it slide.

_**~0~**_

Orihime sighed softly as she made her way back to the dorms. Since it was winter, the sun had already set by the time her late class had let out. Thirsty Thursday was in full swing as she could hear loud drunken voices echo through out the campus. She didn't like the thought of getting drunk and acting strange. She didn't enjoy the smell of alcohol, let alone the way it tasted.

She stopped as a book fell from her bag and leaned down to pick it up, when she heard a whistle behind her.

"Well well, looky what we have here?" A male voice purred.

"Mmm, sweet..." said another.

Orihime gasped and whirled around, seeing two men she didn't really know oggling her. "C'mon, sweetheart," the first male said. He was tall and muscular, towering over her with a malicious grin. "We're gonna have some fun." His dark eyes glinted with a lustful glare and his black hair blew slightly in the cold wind.

Orihime swallowed, her knees shaking slightly as she backed away a little. "Nuh-uh," spoke the second man. "The party's just starting. Why don't we go back to my dorm room and have some fun?"

She looked down at the blue flower hair pins that were securely fastened to the collar of her pink down jacket. Orihime knew she couldn't use her powers on them, but out of habit her glance went there as a reaction of self-preservation.

"Y-you leave me alone... go home, y-you're both drunk..." she stammered.

Dark laughter filled the air as the first man who spoke neared her, pushing her up against a light post. The stench of alcohol permeated his breath as he spoke low and dangerously, "Don't be afraid, baby. We're gonna take good care of ya."

That was all the man got to say before a loud crunch came from behind him, followed by a moan of pain. He turned to see his friend laying on the hard cement, bleeding from a broken nose. Standing over the man was a menacing looking male with bright orange hair and a dark scowl.

"K-kurosaki..." The drunk man stuttered. "This isn't what it looks like. Ya see, we were just taking this young w-woman back to..."

"I know well and good what you were about to do, buddy." Ichigo bit out angrily. "You don't touch her, got it?"

"Look, I'm sorry, man. I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

Ichigo's reiatsu flared darkly and Orihime could hardly breathe when the heavy spiritual pressure spiked.

"Get the fuck out of here before I make you regret being born!" Ichigo shouted.

The man ran from the scene, the first forgetting the second before he took off. The remaining one gradually got up, and stumbled away as fast as he could. Ichigo was still seething as he watched the males dart into the darkness before he heard a soft, shaky voice behind him.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Orihime said, barely above a whisper as she struggled to remain upright against the lamp post. Ichigo saw her gasping for air and quickly got control over his reiastu. "Damn it. Sorry, Orihime. I didn't mean to..." he started, walking towards her as soon as the words left his lips. His features softened considerably and his dark chocolate eyes seemed to lighten in color when he approached her to a deep warm amber.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I just... well I should've been better prepared. I know you have a hard time controlling your spiritual pressure..."

Ichigo shook his head as he leaned an arm against the lamp post, gazing down at Orihime. "I should've been there to walk you home. Orihime, I-..."

Her silvery-grey eyes watched him closely as he trailed off. "Yes, Ichigo?" He looked like something was on his mind, like he was struggling to voice what he was thinking.

Orihime shivered in the cold and Ichigo seemed to snap back to reality. "Come on, let's get inside where it's warm." Then he did something she didn't expect, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close to his side. She felt warm instantly as they made their way into the dorm.

_**~0~**_

The two walked to Orihime's room, stopping at the door and waited for her to unlock it. Eyes were on them from passerbys that noticed Ichigo's arm around Orihime. Whispers were heard from girls who voiced their jealousy to one another. Ichigo ignored them, but saw Orihime's hand shaking a bit as she pulled her keys out.

"Are you alright?" His voice was surprisingly gentle and soft.

She merely nodded, putting the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door as she took a few stumbling steps forward. Ichigo kept his arm around her, looking over his shoulder at the girls that were whispering and shot them a dark glare. Looks of disappointment met him and he didn't care in the slightest. He moved into Orihime's room and kicked the door shut behind him in frustration.

Orihime walked over to her small bed and sat down with a soft sigh, her gaze on her lap. Ichigo growled something under his breath and moved over to sit next to her, hesitating a moment.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" He asked, pausing to look at her downcast eyes. She nodded again at him, not bothering to look up.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" Ichigo felt as if he had asked that several times that day. He wasn't upset or mad, but concerned.

Her words were quiet, almost a murmur. "Ichigo, we're friends, right?"

This caused the orange-haired man to raise a brow. "Of course we are. Why are you even asking that?"

Orihime's shoulders began to tremble as if she was crying, yet she made no noises and no tears fell. Ichigo felt his heart clench, none-the-less and he reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

After a moment of silence, she composed herself and looked up at him with shimmering eyes. A tell-tale sign that pain was evident and tears were on the verge of spilling.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm being silly." She whispered. Ichigo watched as a tear finally escaped and he raised his other hand to wipe it away gently.

"You're not being silly, Orihime. Please tell me what is wrong."

"I'm just glad to have you in my life. I mean, we've been through so much together and after everything, you still want to be around me."

Ichigo frowned at the statement. Didn't she know? Didn't she even realize how much he cared for her, was devoted to her? _I guess I haven't really said anything to make her think otherwise._

_**"No shit, dumbass."**_ Came a chiding, irritated tone within him.

_Shut the fuck up, asshole._

_**"Nah, king. I don't think I will. How long have you been waiting to take that fine piece of ass.."**_

Ichigo groaned inwardly, shaking his head and pushing his hollow back into the depths of his mind. He did _not_ need that right now.

Orihime turned her gaze to the window, shaking her head. "I don't know, I just wanted to thank you for everything. Really."

"Orihime, look at me." Ichigo said, firmly but in a gentle tone.

She turned her gaze to him again, a few tears escaping. He sighed softly and moved to wrap his strong arms about her, drawing her into an embrace before pulling back to look into her eyes. "I won't know what's going on inside of your head right now, if you don't tell me. You know I worry about you, don't you?"

Orihime watched his dark amber eyes as they glimmered with fiery determination. Something she often saw when he was about to take down a foe or get to the bottom of something crucial.

"I do know that, believe me."

Ichigo rest his forehead against hers, closing his eyes for a moment. She couldn't help but stare at his lips as his features relaxed. What would it be like to kiss him? Only in her dreams had she actually been kissed by him. But now, being so close, her mind began to wander.

"I can't... I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt. Those men that came after you tonight, if I didn't find you before it was too late..." Ichigo uttered softly, the sound of pain obvious in his tone.

It was Orihime's turn to comfort him. "But I didn't. Believe it or not, Ichigo, I'm quite resillient."

He opened his eyes, focusing them on hers again. "I know you are. I know you can kick someone's ass if you choose to. Tatsuki taught you well. It doesn't stop me from worrying though. What if they had weapons? What if they were too strong?"

"Then you would've had to avenge me." She tried to joke, hoping to lighten his mood.

Ichigo's arms moved back, so that he could grasp Orihime's shoulders tightly, almost bruisingly, his eyes alight with emotion. "Don't say that, it's not funny."

She flinched at his gaze, shaking a little in his grasp. "I-I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset," he said. "I just always want you to be safe, to be happy. I don't want to see you in pain ever again. I'm not angry with you."

Orihime smiled a little, nodding. "It's alright, really." Ichigo once again pressed his forehead to hers. "Orihime, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

She could feel the prickling of tears at the corners of her eyes. He was being so sweet, so open with her, but somehow she knew he was holding something back.

"I'm glad you told me, Ichigo." She breathed.

Ichigo smiled slightly, looking into the depths of her silver eyes. "So, what had you upset earlier today?"

"Just bad memories," she said, looking to the right and away from his gaze. The corners of his mouth turned down.

"What memories?"

"From a few years ago." Orihime barely said above a whisper.

"When you were captured?"

"Yes," she breathed out. "It has been a while, but..."

"Do you think about it a lot?" Ichigo questioned, trying not to pry too much. He wanted her to open up to him about it finally.

"N-no. I have dreams about it sometimes. Certain things trigger the memories as well. It's not nearly as bad as it was before."

"Nightmares too, huh?" Ichigo leaned back from her to run a hand through his disheveled hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not that bad anymore. I didn't want to bother you with it." Orihime looked back at him, smiling softly. "We've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

Ichigo nodded slowly, a lump forming in his throat as he watched her silently. _I'm a total idiot. I should have realized how much it affected her. I should have asked, I should've..._

_**"Like I always say, why do I have to be horse to such a dumbass king?!"**_

_Shouldn't you be sleeping and leaving me the fuck alone?_

_**"Where's the enjoyment in that? If ya don't hurry up with the queen, I swear I'll take over and do the work for ya."**_

_I won't let you touch her._

The hollow simply snickered. _**"Good luck with that."**_

Ichigo was drawn out of his inner turmoil by a soft hand on his cheek. "I'm getting better, I promise." Orihime smiled brightly to reassure him.

Ichigo leaned in, their noses almost touching. "I... I could stay if you need me to. You've had a rough day." _That's putting it mildly._ He thought.

Orihime breathed in quickly at the close proximity. "Um..."

"It's up to you, but I don't like the idea of you going through this alone." Ichigo reasoned.

The thought of Ichigo being in the same room as her, sleeping near her. His presence closer than just feeling his reiatsu from down the hall. She blushed brightly. She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"Stay, please."

_**A/N: **_I thought I'd throw in Ichigo's hollow, since it's fun to write them bickering. A little angsty and definitely longer than the previous chapter. I hope the fandom's hearts fluttered with joy with that ending! 'Til next time!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to all the reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate the feedback and encouragement. To the reviewer that hopes for a 'Hichigo' take over... nah. Not the way you suggested, at least. Hugs to my beta **Bliss!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. They belong to Tite Kubo.**

Chapter 3: _Give up my body in bed._

_**~0~**_

Ichigo froze, dumbfounded. "You want me to stay?"

Orihime tilted her head in a fashion of confusion. "Did you not ask if it was alright?"

He blinked and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I did."

Orihime smiled genuinely. "Then it's alright."

Ichigo smiled ever-so-slightly. "Good. I guess it's getting late, huh?" Suddenly he swallowed thickly and looked around. _Of course,_ he thought. _I forgot there was only one bed. _"Do you have any extra covers? I'll sleep on the floor."

She blinked and came to the same realization before blushing. "You can share my bed with me. I... would like if you didn't have to worry about sore muscles in the morning, or waking up in the middle of the night in pain."

Ichigo's eyes widened considerably at her offer. "Are you sure?"

Orihime nodded shyly. "Yes."

_**"Oh hell yeah! Finally!"**_

_This doesn't concern you, asshole._

_**"Did you forget, king? I see what you see. I want what you want. I am your instinct."**_

Ichigo chose to ignore the fiend. "I'll go back to my room and change. I'll be right back, okay?" Orhime nodded as she stood up from the bed.

_**~0~**_

Ichigo ruffled his hair as he closed the door behind him, entering Orihime's room again dressed in a wife beater and sweat pants along with a hoodie to keep out the cold. He looked around, not seeing the sweet healer.

"Where did she go?" He thought out loud.

Laughter came from outside the door. Ichigo opened it, looking around. He saw Orihime surrounded by a group of girls.

"When did you hook up with Kurosaki?" asked one, her dark eyes narrowed at the auburn haired beauty.

"I bet she's planning on putting out for him. I mean look at her?" said another. "Huge boobs, probably no brains."

"We saw you two go into your room together. Bet you seduced my Ichi!" cried a waif of a girl.

Orihime's head was held high, and she was taking all of it with a grain of salt. Ichigo watched from his position at the door in surprised.

"Well, what did you expect from a slut like her?" spoke a fourth.

Ichigo felt something break inside when he heard the last girl call the woman he loved that. He could feel his hollow twising inside of him, waiting to draw blood. Ichigo promptly tried to refocus himself but his anger was getting the better of him. He clenched his fists until his knuckles became white. Just as he was about to yell at the group surrounding the gentle woman, he heard her speak up.

"You don't know anything. It's not like that." Orihime's voice was even and strong.

"So what is it like, whore?" The girls snickered.

The auburn woman looked at the group of girls with sympathy. "I don't know why you feel so insecure. I'm not his girlfriend. I don't own him. Ichigo is my closest friend. I am sorry you see me as your enemy. That's not my intention at all. I ask you not to speak about me in a demeaning manner. I've done nothing wrong."

With that, Orihime pushed through the group of slack-jawed young women and stepped over to her dorm room.

Ichigo began to grin as she approached. That was before one of the more brazen women was foolish enough to speak. "Yeah, I mean... why would Kurosaki want an ugly, freak of nature bimbo anyway?"

All he needed to see was Orihime flinch and he lost it. Ichigo stalked over to the snickering girls and glared at them. People passing by stopped suddenly as darkness seemed to heavily take over the hallway.

"'Hime is more beautiful than any of you will ever be." He said loudly. Ichigo leaned down slightly and spoke low and angrily. "You know why? Because she is naturally that way. Inside and out. I suggest that if you don't really know a person, you don't speak like that about them. Never let me hear you say things about her like that again."

With that, he turned away from the stunned girls and walked back over to Orihime. Wrapping his arm around her waist he guided her back into her room. Ichigo closed the door behind him, pausing after to look at Orihime.

"Why were you out there?" he said, his emotions apparent in his eyes.

Orihime watched him for a moment before answering. "I was looking for you."

Ichigo nodded slowly before a smile tilted his lips. "You were amazing out there."

She blushed brightly, shaking her head. "I wasn't amazing."

"You stood up for yourself, Orihime. Many women often don't. You _are_ amazing."

Smiling, Orihime nodded. "Well, do you want to work on the English Lit assignment?" Ichigo let out a breath. Something about that was making him a little nervous.

"Yeah, Pride and Prejudice, right?"

"I know, you'd rather it be Shakespeare." Orihime giggled.

"We can't always have one of my favorite writers to work on in Lit, can we?" Ichigo smirked.

"Hmm, I guess not." She said, tapping a finger to her lips in thought. "I like Jane Austen a lot, though!"

Ichigo grabbed the book from his duffle bag, sitting down cross-legged on her bed. "Alright, so where did we leave off?"

"Chapter 55, I believe."

"Mm, I don't see why we have to read this." Ichigo sighed.

Orihime giggled, shaking her head a bit as she sat down on the bed across from him. "Oh come on, it isn't that bad."

"It's very long, and the characters are stuck up. I mean, for example, take Mr. Darcy. The man is so closed minded to everyone else's feelings. He makes himself the priority." Ichigo grumbled.

"It's about his pride. Yes, he is a bit cavalier, but he also is passionate about protecting his sister as well as Elizabeth." Orihime smiled. "He's a bit like you, Ichigo."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow skeptically. "I fail to see the similarity."

"Are you not someone that wants to protect what is most important to you?" Orihime questioned.

"Yeah, I am. Though I hope I'm not as prideful or arrogant." He grinned softly.

She laughed gently. "Not in my opinion. You're the farthest from that."

Ichigo nodded, satisfied with her answer. "What is your favorite quote so far?"

Orihime hummed in thought, pausing before answering. "'We all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of man; but this would mean nothing if you really liked him.'"

Ichigo chuckled. "Mr. Bennett said that to Elizabeth, right?"

"Yes! Even he was encouraging Elizabeth's feelings for Mr. Darcy." She giggled. "What about you?"

He turned on the bed, his eyes locked on Orihime as he spoke. "'In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.'"

Orihime's heart fluttered. Ichigo's gaze was intense, and she could barely breathe. It took a moment for her to collect herself. "Why did you pick that one as your favorite?"

"Because Mr. Darcy truly loves Elizabeth. It may have taken a while for him to work up the courage to tell her and cast away his pride in the process, but he means it with his entire soul." Ichigo said, looking down at Orihime's lips. "Fortunately, he got to tell her before it was too late, right?"

"I.. I guess." Orihime heard the words ring true about how she felt towards Ichigo in his words. "It's better to tell someone how you really feel right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo began. "Orihime, I..."

The ringing of Orihime's cell phone interrupted him and she tore her gaze reluctantly from him, pulling it from her backpack. "It's Tatsuki," she said looking at the caller ID and hit the answer button on her smart phone.

Ichigo watched in bewilderment as she easily worked the device. _When did she learn to use a smart phone? The woman could barely use a basic one in high school._

"Hey Tatsuki!" Orihime chirped, mustering cheerfulness even though she felt flustered from Ichigo's previous words.

_"Hey, Orihime. How's it going?"_

"Oh well, you know, busy busy busy."

_"Orihime, you sound odd. What's going on?"_

She laughed self-consciously. "Nothing! I'm just studying."

_"Mmhmm. Is Ichigo with you?"_

Orihime stole a glance to the orange-haired man in question, hoping he didn't overhear their conversation. "Uh huh."

_"That explains why you're acting weird."_

"I'm glad things are going so well for you in school, Tatsuki."

She could almost feel Tatsuki roll her eyes. _"Okay, okay. I get it. You can't really talk. I'll call back later. Will you be 'studying' late?" _Orihime could hear the innuendo implied.

"Tatsuki!" She admonished.

Loud laughter emanated from the phone, so loud that even Ichigo heard it. Orihime smiled nervously at him as he raised a quizzical brow.

_"Okay, I can take a hint. Good night, Orihime."_

"Good night, Tatsuki." She let out a breath as she push the end call button.

"What was so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm? Eh! N-nothing. You know Tatsuki, she's just silly."

"Right," Ichigo relented, looking to the digital clock on Orihime's desk as she yawned. "Well, it's midnight. We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess so. We can finish the rest of the assignment later. It's not due until Tuesday." She pushed off her slippers. She slid underneath her pink comforter, holding up an end for Ichigo. His cheeks suddenly turned red. He cleared his throat before laying down next to Orihime and pulled the covers up around them. Orihime laid on her right side, facing the wall, soon falling asleep. Ichigo swallowed hard as he felt her bottom brush against his thighs. It was going to be a long night.

_**~0~**_

Her room was cloaked in darkness. The only light was the moon. _This place is a wasteland,_ she thought to herself. _Why would anyone come for me? They don't know where I've gone._

Orihime was dreaming again, and she knew it. It had been a few months since she was thrown back into this barren desert and hollow hall, but it was there, present in the forefront. No matter how many times she'd out run it, she could feel the blackness taking over. Hands around her throat, cold green apathetic eyes. Running faster than she'd ever run before. Strong reiatsu being extinguished slowly, agony of waiting. Biting nails down to the cuticals in fear. A promise. A shot of an emerald green cero and a scream. A man plummeting to the white sands at a rate that seemed to defy even gravity merciless pull. Not just a man, the man she loved. Darkness... nothing but utter darkness and pain. Then sound, sounds of her own voice echoing in the wastelands. Her screams, her pleas, begging to whoever was merciful to grant her one more prayer.

And then... her love stood. Not as a man, but as a creature of instinct. With her eyes wide with wonder and sorrow, she watched the animalistic being destroy evil and fight the darkness.

She knew how these dreams went. It was simply her reliving memories. Nothing but images that had been burned into her mind and put on display for her to watch over again when triggers of certain words, instances or moments of time made her relapse.

But this time it was more intense. It was so real it felt like it was actually happening. Things were so vivid that she could taste, feel, smell, hear everything. The sand, the pain, the screams the blood... each part was as realistic as the moment it had happened years before.

She was shaking, trembling beside him. That's what woke Ichigo.

_**~0~**_

"Orihime, wake up..." Ichigo whispered, placing a large hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing the exposed skin there from her over-sized sweatshirt. "Orihime?"

Her eyes were shut tight, her breath quick and her fingers were clenched in the sheets. "Please... save me..." He heard her whisper. Something gripped his heart and squeezed tortuously slow. Somehow that sounded familiar.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He couldn't shake her awake, but watching her toss and turn made him question exactly how he was going to save her this time. He kept still, except for gently caressing her shoulder with one hand. A soft moan came from Orihime as she began to wake. Her eye lids flew open and she gasped for air.

"No!" she cried out, tears streaming down her face. Ichigo automatically wrapped his arms around her as she shot up.

"It's alright, I'm here." He whispered to her softly. He pushed her bangs out of her face before laying back down with her in his arms. Ichigo gently guided her head to his chest and she sighed in relief. Orihime could hear the steady rhythm of his heart and relaxed against him.

"Thank you, Ichigo. Thank you for being here." She mumbled against his chest.

He smiled at her words. "I'll be here whenever you need me, I mean that too."

Ichigo was tempted to end that declaration with a kiss to the crown of her head, but refrained. Still skeptical of how she felt for him, he chose to opt out of that thought. Instead, he began to soothe her by stroking her back. Orihime sighed at the warm touch, and Ichigo tried to keep himself in check. He loved her, he wanted to tell her everything, but something was stopping him. _Is it fear?_ He thought.

"Ichigo?" he heard her whisper.

"Yeah?"

A breathy sigh escaped her lips. "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked at her words and looked down at Orihime. She was asleep. She seemed to have been for a few minutes now and he felt his heart race.

Despite the confession being from the beautiful _sleeping_ woman, Ichigo couldn't help but utter the words: "I love you too, 'Hime."

_**A/N: **_So there we go, a confession... sorta. Will our precious Hime remember? Will Ichigo try again to speak the words he only seemed able to say while she was asleep? Stay tuned!


End file.
